Sickened Love
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: In an abandoned hotel, Takashi and the team meet up with a survivor who seeks the same thing they do, but his honesty and honor hide something more sinister behind his face, especially for Saya. Can the team reveal his true intentions before it's too late? R&R Please. Rated M for language, gore and (quite possibly) adult situations.


_Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Daisuke Haoru here, back with another fanfiction for _**Highschool of the Dead**_. Keep in mind this is an alternate one, different from the first one I wrote, _**The Twisted Side of Love**_. I haven't been on writing for a while due to lack of PC and I need a certain piece, so until I have that PC fixed, I won't be updating regularly, though this one, I wrote in school. With that said, please enjoy my new work here, _**Sickened Love**_. Remember to leave a review for this story!_ :D

* * *

The empty streets, filled with nothing but growls. Fire lighting up the dark streets. This was now the nights, not just in Japan, but in the entire world. Dead people walk down the streets, as if death never existed, except for those who have survived this deadly, yet mysterious, outbreak. In Japan, only a few survived it. Students from Fujimi High School keep on their path to safety from "them". They have faced many hardships throughout the time they have roamed the streets, from "them" to even their own selves, but how long can they keep up?

* * *

ACT 1: Luck of the DEAD

* * *

Light footsteps are heard on the streets. A young man, wearing school attire from Fujimi High, appeared wielding a bat. He looked around, scanning the area. He signaled to someone. Then, a few more people followed behind him. This small group followed closely, avoiding "them" along the way. Moving swiftly and carefully, they try to avoid making noise, due to "their" sensitivity to sound. The small group managed to make it to the destination, an abandoned hotel. All the people in the group locked the glass doors and settled in. "Well, it took us a while, but we made it…" said the young man. He set the bat down and massaged his neck a bit. Meet Takashi Komuro, leader of the surviving group. He cracked his fingers and let out a sigh in relief. A young woman approached him, as she set her rifle down. "As stressful as this is, we still have to find a way to get to safety…" she said. Rei Miyamoto, captain of the Sojutsu club, looked around in the faintly lit lobby room. "We may be safe now, but we still have to keep our guard up. You never know what can jump out of the next corner…" said another young woman with a somewhat cold tone. This voice belonged to Saeko Busujima, a captain of the Kendo club with extraordinary skills in the use of the sword, holding a sword given to her by Souichiro Takagi. Meanwhile, another young man looked outside, his trigger ready on his own rifle. "We got this far, we can't stop now…" said the young man. This is Kohta Hirano, an expert in guns. He let go of the trigger and walked towards another two women. "I hope this hotel has a shower!" said one of the women in excitement. "I don't even know how you can be like this now…" said Kohta. Miss Shizuka Marikawa, doctor of Fujimi High School, giggled. "Besides, I do need one. I feel so dirty after all of this," said the other one. Saya Takagi, daughter of the Takagi family, stretched out a bit, yawning. "I couldn't agree any more…" said Kohta, giving a grin. "SHUT IT!" she shouted, slapping Kohta. A little girl holding a small puppy ran to Kohta. "Are you okay, Kohta?" asked the little one. "Y-yeah… I'm fine…" he replied. This little one is Alice Maresato, a young girl who lost her father while seeking refuge in a house, along with Zeke, the puppy. They all looked around into the lobby, trying to find some switch for the lights. "Alice, do you still carry the flashlight?" asked Saya. Alice nodded and she took out the small flashlight from her bag, handing it to Saya. She took the item and lit up a part of the lobby. "That's strange…" said Kohta. The lobby looked clean, spotless. "You think even 'they' do maintenance here?" said Takashi, smiling a bit. "Even as a joking matter, there could be survivors here," said Rei. "Or it could be a trap…" replied Saeko, holding her blade at ready. "We split up and search the area. If any of 'them' appear, try not to make a noise or make a mess…" said Saya. Everyone agreed to Saya's plan and split up in small groups of two.

* * *

[Team 1: Kohta and Saya]

The first to head into an empty hall were Kohta and Saya. "Hm. Going into this hall…" began Kohta, as he held his handgun in standby. "What about it…?" asked Saya. "It's like those games with zombies, you know?" he asked, "it kinda feels like we're in one…" Saya frowned at the statement, "really? Is that what you can think of in a place like this? This is happening. It's not a game…" "Sorry…" apologized Kohta as they kept walking and reached a door.

* * *

[Meanwhile, Team 2: Takashi and Rei]

Takashi pushed the door open slowly while Rei followed behind. "This feels awfully familiar," said Takashi. "How?" asked Rei as she looked behind. "It feels like I'm playing a game…" he said as he looked in every corner of the room they entered. Moonlight from outside faintly lit the room. Takashi noticed a small metal object on the ground and picked it up. "Just what we need…" he said as he twisted the small object. "What a tiny flashlight," said Rei as the tiny flashlight flickered then turned on. "Whoa" said Takashi as he saw blood on the walls. He aimed the light at every direction to inspect the room, to find nothing but blood trails and body parts. "Looks like nothing here's of use to us. Let's move…" whispered Takashi and the two stepped out the door.

* * *

[Meanwhile, Team 3: Saeko and Shizuka]

Saeko, along with Shizuka, walked up the emergency stairs. "Do we really have to go to the upper floors?" asked Shizuka, looking around. Saeko held her blade at ready, "if we want to find a nice room to stay in at the least, then yes, we have to." Saeko and Shizuka made it to the third floor of the hotel and opened the floor's emergency door. The hall was covered in blood in an unusual way. Saeko inspected it and looked down the hall, noticing the windows open. "Miss Shizuka, keep an eye open, we may not be alone," said Saeko, as she held her blade. Shizuka nodded and the two walked.

* * *

[Meanwhile, at the lobby]

Alice and Zeke sat under the lobby's front desk. Zeke looked around, sniffing the air. "I wanted to go with Kohta and Saya…" whispered Alice, with a small pout. Zeke walked up to her and sat next to her, wagging his tail. "We'll be fine, Zeke," she said, patting his back. Steps were heard coming from one of the halls and the two hunched into the desk deeper .The two saw someone walk past them, but nothing abnormal from the walking. The two looked on as the person kept walking, as if it was looking for something. Or someone.

* * *

Saeko cautiously took a step further into the bloodied hall, with Shizuka following. She stopped and Shizuka bumped into Saeko. "Why did we—" Shizuka was interrupted as Saeko looked ahead and stood silent, with blade at ready. Growling and feet dragging were heard. Saeko slightly turned to Shizuka, "step back. This may get a little messy…" Shizuka nodded as Saeko took another step, as one of "them stepped out of a room and Saeko knocked on the wall softly to get its attention. "It" heard her sound and began to growl louder, running to her. Saeko stood in a peculiar stance and drew the blade out a little. "It" hit the blade and everything stopped for the moment, as if time froze. "Hm…" Saeko smirked and stepped forward, swinging her blade and flicking the blood off of it. She put her blade back in its sheath, snapping it on and "it" fell to the ground, cut up. Saeko stomped on its head and backed away. Muffled gunshots were heard from below her and more of "them" were appearing. "Miss Marikawa, go back into the emergency exit. I'll handle these things," said Saeko as she held her blade at ready.

* * *

Kohta and Saya were shooting at some of them from an ambush in a room they walked into. "Sneaky bastards!" shouted Kohta. "Just shut up and keep shooting!" shouted Saya as she kept firing at the ones coming to her. The two quickly stepped out and backed onto the hall, with more of "them" coming towards the two. "Saya, take the shotgun!" shouted Kohta as she grabbed the Riot Gun and shot in the middle, creating a huge gap between the large number of "them" blocking the hall. "This isn't going to be easy at all…" said Saya.

* * *

Takashi and Rei were fighting "them off" as what had set them off was a vase breaking from a broken table. "Shit. We can't get these things to block our way out!" growled Takashi as he swung his bat with force. Rei stabbed and pushed "them" away, but more kept coming towards the two.

* * *

As Alice and Zeke were hiding and heard the gunshots, the figure stopped and ran. "I think he's gone…" whispered Alice, but sat under the desk as growling was heard. Someone was there fighting "them" off as well and the growling grew faint. Alice looked out into the dark, where the moonlight from the windows illuminated part of the lobby. She saw a group of them going into a hall. "What do we do, Zeke?"

* * *

Takashi and Rei kept fighting them off, but the overwhelming number began to get the better of them. "I can't go on, Takashi!" shouted Rei, as she began to breathe heavily. "Hah!" someone grunted as the two kept on fighting. "Get back!" shouted the mysterious person as a chainsaw was heard and began mowing through "them". Takashi and Rei pushed them away as the person sliced through "them" with ease. "Get out while you still can!" shouted the person while a path was open. Takashi and Rei stepped out and ran out of the hall. As they stepped out, they saw the figure run and they looked into the hall through the emergency door, seeing nothing but blood and dismembered parts on the ground.

* * *

Kohta and Saya looked around, surrounded by them and short on ammunition. "Damn… we gotta find a way to get out of here!" said Saya. "We can't just shoot our ammo to make way, we still have to save it!" shouted Kohta, but the sound of a chainsaw was heard. "FUCK OFF!" shouted the person as "they" were cut in half by the chainsaw. "Get out of here! I'll take care of these things!" shouted the mysterious person. "Come on!" said Kohta as he grabbed Saya by her hand and ran past the person with the chainsaw into the emergency exit. The two met with Takashi and Rei and they found Shizuka in the second floor of the emergency stairs. "Where's Saeko?!" asked Takashi. "She's in there fighting 'them' off!" said Shizuka.

* * *

Saeko kept swinging her blade, cutting them up and kicking them down. Exhaustion began to kick in as she slowed down. "Damn… I can't go on…" she said under her breath as she kneeled. "Takashi…" she whispered but the sound of a chainsaw made her look up. Someone jumped on one of them, driving the chainsaw down its body, cutting it in half and fighting the rest. The person kicked off the wall and landed in front of Saeko, pulling off the hood he was wearing. "You okay there?" asked the person. "Never felt better…" said Saeko as the person helped her up. The two fought off the rest and sliced through them. The person kicked off the wall and cut more of them with the chainsaw, splattering blood onto the walls. Takashi and the rest kicked the emergency doors in, seeing the area now splattered with a countless amount of blood and seeing Saeko and the mysterious person standing in the middle of the hall, bodies dismembered. Saeko flicked the blood off the blade and put it back in its sheath as the person put their hood back on. "Thanks for the hel—" Saeko said but the person ran to the emergency exit.

* * *

Alice and Zeke sat under the desk as one of "them" walked around the desk. "HEY!" shouted the person, catching "its" attention. "It growled and ran to the person, but the person grabbed "it" by its shirt and slammed it to the ground. The person stomped its chest and revved the chainsaw, driving it onto its skull. Takashi and the rest arrived at the lobby finding the person with the chainsaw. "I guess it was luck that you and I were in here, huh…?" said the person, looking at the dead corpse. "Thanks for the help, but who are you…?" asked Takashi as Alice and Zeke crawled out of the desk, running towards the group. The person pulled off the hood and turned to them, "just another survivor by luck…"

* * *

NEXT: ACT 2: DEAD Intentions


End file.
